Romantic? Night
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Italy menangis di hadapan Spain dan Russia. OOC. Gak Jelas. Pendek. Warning inside.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Pendek. GAJE. Kiss (on cheek).

**Writer's Note :** Fic ini kuangkat dari _percakapan_(?)ku dengan **ry0kiku** dan **Renka Doden** tapi kuubah sedikit untuk disesuaikan dengan karakter tokoh dan situasi. Ketiga tokoh di fic merupakan tokoh favorit kami (kalo gak salah). Kebetulan kurasa sifatnya hampir sama antara para tokoh dan kami ==v. Cuma iseng doang kok buatnya. Kagak ada maksud apa-apa ^^v Tergolong salah satu missing scene dari 'Kata Terakhir' ^^d

**Romantic(?) Night**

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

Tangisan nyaring bergema di sebuah kamar tidur besar. Di dalamnya, terdapatnya sebuah ranjang dengan 3 orang duduk saling berhadapan di sana. Pemilik suara tangisan, tak lain tak bukan adalah Sang personifikasi yang memang terkenal di bidang itu. Italy. Kedua punggung tangan Italy menutupi matanya yang mengalirkan air mata. Dia menekuk kaki di depan tubuhnya, telapak kaki menekan lembut ranjang, seolah menjadi pelindung antara dirinya dengan kedua pria di hadapannya. Seseorang dengan mata hijau dan rambut coklat menatap Italy dengan khawatir. Di lain pihak, pemilik rambut perak dengan syal di leher, menatap Italy datar. Piyama tidur mereka membuktikan kesiapan untuk mengakhiri 1 hari ini dengan tidur nyenyak. Tertunda karena tangisan itu.

"Spain-niichan gak suka pastaku ve~~~," Italy merengek. Masih menangis.

"Ehh! Aku gak bilang gitu. Pasta Ita-chan itu salah satu dari makanan yang kusuka lho!" Spain mulai panik. Mencoba menenangkan. Namun, Italy membalas, "Ve~~ ta-tapi…hiks…Spain-niichan masih lebih suka tomat! Huaaaaa…..!"

Kebingungan makin menyerang Spain. Tentu saja dia jauh lebih suka makan tomat daripada pasta. Bagaimana mungkin tergantikan? Uniknya, dia tak bisa bohong meskipun hanya untuk menenangkan Italy yang menangis. Karenanya ia hanya bisa kehabisan kata-kata," Anu…itu..itu…"

Di saat Spain macet dalam membujuk, Italy meskipun menangis, ia merasakan tekanan dari pria di sebelah kiri Spain. Perlahan Italy menurunkan tangan yang menutupi matanya dan melihat Russia menatapnya. Merinding. Dia makin nangis. "Veeeeeeeee~~…Russia seraaaaaaaammmm….."

"Jangan nangis ya?" Spain memberikan tomat merah segar ke Italy. Bermaksud menyogoknya. Italy hanya melirik sekilas dan berkata lantang, "Gak mau! Maunya pasta ve~!"

Spain membeku. _Shock._ Sekaligus heran ada orang yang menolak tomat. Tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Kedudukan membujuk diambil alih oleh Russia. Dia berkata, "Aku gak seram kok. Jangan nangis da~ kalau tidak, bersatu denganku da~?"

"Veeeeeee~~!" Italy ketakutan. Dia makin menjauh dari Russia dan gemetaran.

Di sisi lain, Spain masih berusaha mengunggulkan tomat kebanggannya. Dia memberikan sebotol saus tomat yang biasa digunakan untuk pasta. Yakin kalau kali ini Italy akan menerima dengan senang dan berhenti menangis. "Ini saus tomat untuk pasta, pasti mau."

Italy melirik lagi. Diam sesaat lalu berkata, "Gak mau! Maunya pizza veeee~!"

Hancur sudah dunia Spain. Dia telah bungkam seribu bahasa. Tomat. Kebanggannya telah ditolak. DUA KALI! Bahkan mungkin, dia yang ingin menangis sekarang.

Russia mendekati Italy dan menepuk pundaknya, "Udah, udah gak sedih lagi kan?"

"VEEEEE!" Italy justru makin menangis karena tepukan Russia cukup keras untuk membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Kemudian terdengar suara tepukan pelan dari sudut ranjang. Suara langkah kakipun mengiringi tampilnya seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang sebahu. Berbeda dengan Russia, Spain, dan Italy yang memakai piyama, dia masih berpakaian lengkap resmi.

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini dulu," katanya setelah duduk di pinggir ranjang. Italy segera mendekatinya seraya bertanya, "Ve~ selesai ya France-niichan? Aku boleh tidur sekarang ve~?"

"Iya, sudah selesai, makasih bantuannya," France tersenyum lalu memberika kecupan singkat di pipi kanan Italy yang menanggapi, "Sama-sama ve~. Selamat tidur France-niichan."

Lalu Italy beralih ke Spain dan Russia. Ia mencium pipi mereka dan mengucapkan selamat malam lalu keluar dari kamar ini. Tinggalah mereka bertiga. Setiap malam, France memberikan beberapa pelajaran mengenai keahlian berhubungan dengan seseorang kepada muridnya. Ia meminta tolong pada Italy untuk menjadi subyek pembelajaran hari ini untuk melihat kemampuan Spain ataupun Russia dalam merayu serta membujuk. France menghela nafas berat.

France kehabisan kata-kata untuk berkomentar. Dia pun hanya bisa berkata, "Aku kasihan dengan pasangan kalian."

Dan día mengeluarkan daftar nilai para muridnya. Di kolom dengan nama Spain dan Russia, dia menuliskan nilai 55.

.

.

.

.

**Makasih uda mau baca ^^**

**Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu :)**

Tambahan:  
>BlackYuki: Mikirnya threesome ya? Hahaha! Manis kan ya? Spain-nya galau gitu. IYAAA! ITALY EMANG UNYUUU XD Wah, izin Romano dulu kalo mau ngeklaim Italy adikmu ^^v Makasih review dan dukungannya X) Soal 'KT', sabar ya...aku update setelah aku buat fic barter dulu m(_ _)m<p>

Fujoshi Anonim: Hehe...^^ Hoho! Iya dong! France gitu lho hahaha!Ha? Oh, dia kasihannya karena tuh 2 kagak bisa ngerayu *peace,peace* jadi kalo pasangan mereka ngambek dan cara mereka merayu masih seperti ini, ya makan hati dong =_=. Iya, KT lanjut kok, tapi sabar ya...aku nulis barter dulu baru update fic ^^d Aduh, jangan confess langsung dong. Malu ah! #halah!


End file.
